


Sekulär skugga/Secular Shadow

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A ghoul dances, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Co-ed roommates, F/M, Will add more tages as I go, alt universe, some cute fluff for now, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Sister Lupe just wants to hide from the day. A Brother of Sin, her roommate, will try to cheer her up.
Relationships: OFC/Sister Lupe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot with chapters that happens in one night.  
> I didn't want it as chapters but it was getting too long so I have to split it up.  
> Why? Bc That's how I roll, lol.  
> Hope you enjoy ♥

Walking in a fog all day long. I’ve had enough rest and have eaten well but my mind doesn’t seem to function right thinking about this day. It never was anything special to anyone else so I never had any expectations. I just kept my head down and wanted it to be over.

A cool breeze on this hot summer day came swiftly through and lifted my spirit a bit. But not by much as I walk to the dorms alone. Thinking that I’ll just skip dinner tonight after my shower and just go to bed. Maybe I can sleep off this melancholy feeling. 

Turning to look up the top of the chapel, the Grucifix on the top casting a shadow somewhere on the grounds of our campus. Probably the one section for that garden we weren’t allowed to go to. I would imagine the most incredible flowers that were only meant for Papa IV. His space to gather his thoughts away from the rest of the Clergy. Since Copia’s ascension, all pressure is on him. 

Finally reaching my destination, I walk up two flights of stairs and turn to my hallway. Sisters and Brothers of Sin all bustling around getting ready for the weekend. Friday nights are always a madhouse.

I say a few quick “Hellos” to passers-by as I arrive at my door. I don’t hear music coming from my room, so that means that my roommate isn’t there yet. I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk in and close the door. Dragging my feet, I walk across the room and sit down on the small couch that is against the wall. 

The noise of the hallway fades as I drift off to my own little world. I look around at the three-room “apartment”. A small kitchenette, just big enough for a mini-fridge, a microwave, and a hot plate. Our bathroom has a standard sink with a cabinet to the left, above that is a med cabinet/ mirror. We added a few more mirrors for vanity’s sake, and the toilet is next to that. A standard tub/shower is straight ahead. Our beds are the living room. Two wardrobes for us, two nightstands, and the couch. Not much but way better than the shitholes I lived at before coming to The Church of Ghost.

I get up and crouch down to open the bottom drawer of my nightstand. Pushing through the socks and my special toys, I pick up a picture that I always keep. Looking into the eyes of the person there, a ping of pain hits my heart. I return the picture and close the drawer with a sigh. Peeling off my uniform and tossing them in the hamper, I grab my fuzzy purple robe and hit the shower.

I stayed in the shower until my skin pruned. And I’m pretty sure I drained everyone’s hot water. I turned off the water and automatically hear music, which means my roommate is here. I don’t mind, we get along like we would’ve been friends if we didn’t meet here. 

  
  


**_I'd be your lover, if you were there_ **

**_Put your hurt on me, if you dare_ **

**_Such a woman, you got style_ **

**_You make every man feel like a child_ **

**_You got some kinda hold on me_ **

**_You're all wrapped up in mystery_ **

**_So wild and free so far from me_ **

**_You're all I want, my fantasy_ **

  
  
  


As I dry off and put on my robe, I smile at the lyrics. A rockin Def Leppard song always makes me feel better. I wipe off the mirror and my mop of brown hair is a tangled rat’s nest. I brush it out while blow drying it a bit. When somewhat satisfied with it not being completely wet, I open the door to see my goofball of a roommate playing air guitar with some Gremlin thrown in. 

“Sister Lupe!! Join me!”

I laugh and I can’t help but to. We even do the back-to-back that Aether and Gremlin do on stage. Whenever we jam together, we always imitate a few of them. If those ghouls ever saw us do that, we’d never live it down. 

As the song trails off, we laugh till we’re out of breath and plop down onto my bed. The next song is playing but I just don’t have it in me to do it again.

“Thanks, Brother Jason. I needed that.” holding out my fist and he immediately fist-bumped me back.

“No problem there, Sweets. Now, get dressed because it’s Friday night and not only that but…”

“No...don’t say it. Please?”

  
  


**_“Go shawty, it's your birthday_ **

**_We gonna party like it's your birthday”_ **

  
  
  
  


I roll my eyes then grab a pillow and attempt to smother myself. Jason yanks the pillow off while still humming those lines and I cringe. The thought of celebrating this day makes me wanna hide.

“Come on… I wanna see that pretty face of yours happy. This time last year we didn’t know each other. Just think, a year later, these halls now know of the Gruesome Twosome.”

“Ugg, Jason. I was just gonna hit the bed early. This day has always been a shitshow for me.”

“Well, not anymore. We’ll grab some dinner before we head out. Now get dressed like you’re ready to kill while I shower up. If you don’t the Tickle Monster will come out and have you flooding this place with piss.”

He raises his hands and starts wiggling his fingers. I really don’t wanna go through that ordeal again. He had me laughing so hard that I pissed and farted for the longest time. He loves to torture me. This is how we act because we’re best friends. Nothing has even been between us romantically or sexually. We just got along really well. 

Jason’s hands change direction and he yanks me up by the wrist. He gets up and with hands-on my shoulders, walks me to my wardrobe. I open one door and it’s just my uniforms hanging. I turn to smirk at him.

“Nice try.” 

He opens the other door that has not only my jeans and t-shirts but some dresses, skirts, dressy tops, and shoes.

“I want you to look HOT. So...here, go with this.”

He hands me a red little dress that still has the tags on it. I immediately remember when I bought it but never got the chance to wear it. I let out an annoyed groan as I roll my eyes. Jason squeezes my shoulder before sauntering off into the bathroom and closes the door. Defeated, I take off my robe and start to get ready. 

It’s an hour and a half later and we are both ready. We spent most of the time expressing opinions on my hair and makeup. I agreed to have my hair up, on the condition that I have that I can have a lanky piece of my bangs hang down across my right eye. 

Out into the hallway and all the madness from earlier is gone. It’s more like an eerie Ghost town, (no pun intended). And my heels click and echo louder. Getting to the stairs, I take off the shoes and Jason turns and gives me a look.

“Look, I’m clumsy enough as it is. I don’t need to break my neck and die today.”

He smiled at me then picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs, all the while with me protesting. Once we get to the ground floor, he puts me down and I slip on my shoes again. Jason is at the door, holding it open for me. I shoot him a questioning look.

“Tonight, you will be escorted by a gentleman.” and he bows to me.

“You’re such a loveable dork.” I laugh as we walk with our arms linked together.

“Well, with everyone just about gone, we should be able to get an extra serving of dinner tonight.”

“I can’t overdo it. I might bust out of this dress.”

Again he opens the door for me as we arrive at the hall. Standing in the foyer, I start to fuss with my dress. Maybe it was too short? 

“Stop fidgeting..” he whispers.

And just as I’m about to make a joke, two non-band ghouls open the doors and I hear the shouts of “Surprise!!” billow out of the room. I’m utterly stunned by this and I start to shake with emotions. 

“You sneaky shit.” I mouth to Jason as I hug the fuck out of him. 

“Happy birthday, Sis. I love you. Now don’t cry. You’ll fuck up your makeup.”

We enter the room and music starts blasting. Almost the entire church is here and I start to blush from all the attention. I spot Sister Imperator and Papa IV standing together and I rush to them.

“Dear Papa and Sister. Thank you so much for this...for all of this. I’m...honored.” My voice breaks. 

“It was brought to our attention that you never had a proper party. Even since coming here. I do wish you would’ve said something. But I hope this night will make up for the past.” Sister brings me in for a hug. She lets go and I turn to Papa. 

“Papa, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.”

“Sister Lupe, you have brightened up the Church with your smile since the day you arrived. Nothing would stop me from making this day special for you.”

Papa takes my hand to his chest and then brings it to his lips and kisses it. His thin mustache tickles my skin and I giggle like I was 16 again. His white eye seems to twinkle a bit more than it usually does, so that means he’s up to something.

“Please, go and enjoy yourself.” 

I bow to him and turn as I hear my name being called from somewhere else. I walk to where it’s coming from and all of a sudden I get picked up off my feet from behind and spun around. 

“You’re’ not getting away without your birthday spankings.” 

I get a chill as the metal of a mask skims my skin. 

“Swiss! Put me down.”

“On my bed? Ok, sure thing, BabyGirl”

“You crazy nut.”

“The only thing I’m crazy about is nutting in you. Which I haven’t done yet, by the way. But anytime you’re ready, I’m willing and able.”

He puts me down and I giggle and blush again.

“And then you’re done with him, we can give you a REAL ride.”

The two ghoulettes walk up from behind me, one on each side of me, and wrap their arms around my waist. They have always been playful with me. My face turned as red as a Coca-Cola can.

“Hot damn, I gotta see that. I’ll sit in the corner and you won’t hear a peep outta me, I promise. Maybe the sound of me rubbing one out but I promise, I won’t peep.”

We all turn and there is the Gremlin, acting like he’s gonna undo his zipper. I feel like I’m gonna melt through the floor with all this attention. There’s only so much joking I can take before I start to wish like I was dead.

“Ok, ya’ll need to leave me and my BabyGirl to ourselves. Go on, git. Git on outta here.”

Swiss smiles and he tries to chase off everyone. But they all wish me a happy birthday before dispersing. 

He puts his arm around me and draws me closer to him.

“You know that we do that because they care for you? We want you to have one hell of a time tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Swiss.” I punch him playfully on the shoulder.

“Hmmm, that felt good. May I have another?”

“You’re so fucking weird.” I laugh.

“Oh, I can show you weird.” he snarks back and his demon forked tongue darts out of his mask for a few seconds before disappearing back into his mouth.

My body reacts to those seconds like it was in slow motion. My breath hitches and just like that, I have a lady boner.

“Enjoy your party.” 

Swiss saunters off and I’m left in a daze. I’ve had a non-band ghoul before but he wasn’t comfortable with showing his true self. After the third time we were together, I ended it with him. If someone isn’t comfortable then how can I be comfortable? I choose to keep my head down and be alone after that. 

My friendship with the band ghouls started in late 2019. Sister Imperator assigned Brother Jason and me to corral some of the fans after the shows. And thus starting the contest to see who can embarrass me the most. Well, what Swiss just did ranks right up there with Gremlin letting his tail snake around my ankle. 

I shake off my thoughts and enjoy the music the DJ is playing. Everyone is dancing, eating, having a good time, and I just soak it in. Jason takes my hand and we dance a few songs until I get called to the cake. Again the embarrassment of the happy birthday song and I blew out the candles. 

Music starts up again but the song is one that is so dear to me. Secular Haze, I’ve heard it a billion times before this one is so much fuller and makes my heart skip a beat.

“We went in and added to it. Hope you like it.” Rain said as he hugged me. 

As we pull away, he leads me to the dance floor and we waltz. I always thought of it as the Devil’s waltz but that was just me. Rain spins me and as I come back, it is now Mountain taking me into his arms. Each time I get spun around, there’s another ghoul. When it’s Gremlin’s turn, he is surprisingly a gentleman, (ghoul). 

I have successfully waltzed with all, even ghoulettes, and as I get spun again, standing there proud is Papa Emeritus The Fourth, in full vestments. I bow to him and we glide around the dance floor. It feels so right being here in this moment.

Papa holds my frame tight and commanding. He even dips me and holds us in that position.

“ _Dolce_ Sister Lupe, Your candle wish was empty. Si?” He inhales deeply and then slowly releases it. As he does, he straightens me back up from the dip.

“Close your eyes. And think…you have denied yourself so much. To serve others, but never yourself. Think of what your heart wants... truly desires.”

I do what he says and think. The picture in my drawer. The only one in existence. Tears freely fall as I focus on that picture. Papa lets go of my body. I can hear him walking behind me, so close that I can feel his body heat.

“Slowly, open your eyes, _bella_."

I take a deep breath through my nose and out my mouth. And flutter my eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her birthday wish comes true

Standing before me is an astonishing sight. And I can’t help but wonder if I’m dreaming all this. Surely this can’t be real. Not for me. I’m just nobody special. Never have been. My past birthdays have always been a reminder of that. 

I exhale the name:

“Omega” 

He stood there so elegantly in his Era Three uniform. Mask shielding his face but yet those ocean blue orbs looking back at me. I shift my eyes to the crowd around us and there are some holding their hands in front of their mouths in shock and the rest I see tears...tears of happiness for me. Brother Jason is crying also as he gives me a thumbs up.

“Min älskling, each time you shredded a tear for me, I felt it. I’m able to come back from Hell for you. For your desire tonight.”

I stand there in awestruck. Never would have I ever thought that this would happen. Omega senses that I’m frozen, not sure if this is real. He takes my hands and places them on his body and then frames up. 

“Breath...and 1, 2, 3.” Omega instructs.

I get my feet moving as we dance. His eyes never leave mine and I can tell by the crinkles and he is smiling profoundly at me. But I still don’t understand as to why. He has had so many others and I was not one of them. I was only here for 2 months before his departure back to Hell.

“That picture you hold so dearly, that’s the only one of me in my demon form. If the Clergy found out about it, you could be in danger.”

“How did you know about it?”

“Like I said, each time you cried for me, I felt it. No one has ever done that for me. Why did you keep it? Why risk yourself?”

“Because it’s you.” 

My answer, plain and simple, holds true. 

We danced until the song finally ends and he held my hand as we left the dance floor. My heart has never felt so full until now. And I start to tear up. Omega pulls me aside as they flow from my eyes. He wipes them away with his hand and cradles my face.

“No need for this, min älskling.”

“I know. I’m just so ...happy to see you.”

He takes his other hand and places it on his chest. The feeling of his beating heart as he gazes into my eyes is impossible to describe. I get so lost with looking at him that I didn’t hear Jason call my name.

“Hate to butt in but… the birthday girl is wanted on the dance floor again.”

I turn to him and his face looks like he is scared shitless of Omega. The build of his body is intimidating alone. With the mask on, Omega’s eyes are very ominous. And he is standing there like he’s scanning Jason. Then Omega’s eyes crinkle which indicates to me that he’s smiling.

“Let the dancing commence.” the Quintessence Ghoul announces.

Omega shifts my hand to Jason and nods to him. Poor Jason looks nervous as fuck, but he takes my hand from Omega and we walk to the dance floor with Omega following behind. He stood off to the side as someone decided to play Boot Scootin Boogie. Yes, I do know how to line dance to that due to my previous life. There were a few groans when it starts but quite a few join in and did an amazing job.

We did a few free-for-all dances, which mostly consisted of everyone just feeling the music and letting go. The DJ ghoul then announced a special requested song. He looked directly at me as the song stated…” Lady In Red”. Jason took my hand while smiling at me. Pressing his body to mine, we flowed to the melody. 

“Really with this song?”

“Hey, I couldn’t help it. It’s cheesy but YOU look amazing tonight and I want you to KNOW it.”

I instantly blush and look down as I whisper, “No I don’t.”

Jason twirled me around and the next thing I know, Omega takes my open hand and pulls me to him. I slip from Jason’s grip and my body clashes with Omega’s huge frame. Whatever cologne he is wearing is like an aphrodisiac that is making my mind turn to jello.

“Yes, you really do.” he tells me.

How he knew what I said is a mystery that I can’t handle right now. I just enjoy the warmth of his body against mine. I can feel him purring and it is one of the most amazing things I have ever felt. And just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, he started to sing the song to me. Not loud but enough to let me know that he meant the words that were coming out.

Again, another wondrous dance with this amazing ghoul. The song fades and “Eclectic Boogie” comes through the speakers. I giggle as everyone gets on the floor and I figured that Omega would want to sit this out. But he only moves to make room for everyone. I look at him, puzzled.

“Do you think I don’t know this one?” he asks

“I...I didn’t think...you dance this.”

He takes my hand and puts me next to him. Not in my wildest dreams...here is the Great Omega and he is doing this dance. Even in old youtube videos, all he did was stomp, very dignifiedly stomping, and now he’s doing The Electric Slide with me? I laugh at this thought as we continue.

“You know, It’s rumored that this song is about a vibrator?” his eyes glow the blue-ist of blue at this point.

“I had no clue.” I laughed back.

“Nothing has ever been confirmed but back in the day, they would never admit to it.”

I can hear his chuckles through the mask and it sends shivers up my spine. He has always had an amazing effect on me. Even before I came here, something about him, like a magnet almost, drew me in. I feel like I’m flying so high that I don’t even realize that another song came on. This time it’s “Cha Cha Slide”.

“Ok, I gotta admit, I don’t know this one.” Omega shugs.

“The instructions are in it.” a Sister from behind calls out.

“Don’t worry, just follow me.” I give him a kiss on the cheek of his mask.

“I can’t wait to feel your lips on mine.” he growls.

A blush again and have to turn away to keep from fainting at his words. The song goes on and at first, Omega looks like a fish out of water but then he starts getting the hang of it. It’s a fun and strange sight to see but I can tell he’s having fun. I’m just happy to have him by my side. The DJ plays more fast songs and Omega signals me for us to get something to drink. 

We sit at a table alone and as we catch our breath, we hold hands. His thumb lightly stroking my skin and it causes goosebumps on me. Leaning into me, again his cologne causes me to inwardly swoon.

“Are you having fun?”

“The best. I was just gonna go to bed and sleep off this day. But I’m so happy… all of this and you… I appreciate it all so very much.”

“You’re very welcome. And the night isn’t over yet.”

He takes a large sip from his scraw, under his mask and stands up, and extends his hand to me. 

“What? Back on the floor?”

“Yeah. What you don’t think this ‘ol demon knows how to party?”

I take his hand and we head back to the dancefloor. The music is thumping electrica music and we just fall into it like we were in a club. I can feel him smile and it makes me feel all lit up inside. As the music pulsated, so did my body as Omega would grind against me. His hands roaming wherever they wanted. And I didn’t seem to care if anyone was watching.

The music was full-on intoxicating and I didn’t know how much more I could hold back. When Omega nuzzled my neck, the chill of the metal against my hot skin, just about flipped a switch in me. 

“Omega…”

“Not here, min älskling Come on, we’ll get out of here.”

“I...can’t just leave my party.”

“You can do anything you want when you’re with me.” he growled

With that, Omega lefts me up and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Primal...like a caveman would, he starts to walk out with me. I hear shouts of birthday wishes as we get to the doors. I’m able to lift my head and see Papa and Jason blow me kisses as the doors close. And into the night we went. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I apologize. The events of Jan. 6th, 2021, and the aftermath have really killed my muse and it took me some time to get back on track. Please enjoy ♥

Omega continues to carry me throughout the campus. The air has cooled off a tad since this afternoon. The night air is simply beautiful and feels amazing against my skin. I haven’t got to see much of the night sky but I am having a lovely view of Omega’s ass. It is somewhat covered by his jacket but that nice bubble-butt is outlined quite nicely. 

“Ok, I can walk now. No one is around, you can put me down now.”

“Nope. I’m taking you somewhere so enjoy the view back there.”

“Oh don’t worry, I am.”

I left up the back part of his jacket and there it is. That perfectly round pooched out ass of his. I start to rub on one cheek. I hear a grunt as he heads into the woods with me. I get even bolder as I run my fingers along the outline of his crack. This earns a growl from Omega and he tries to shift me away from that area. 

It doesn’t work as I slink my hand on the other cheek and smack it. And another growl as he grips my legs harder. A devilish grin grows wide across my face. I smack his ass harder...and again. 

“Oh...that’s how you wanna play?”

Without warning, his tail pokes out of his pants, just above his crack, and wraps around my hands. I struggle against it and it gets a tighter grip each time I do. It’s powerful and I can’t break loose. I strain to see what it looks like but with the darkness that surrounds the woods, I can’t see anything. I suddenly feel aroused. Being restrained, carried off in the darkness...It’s getting to me.

“Almost there. Now, if you can be a good girl, I'll release your hands.”

“Fine.” I huff out.

I fear if I didn’t do what he said, that he might return me to campus and my night will be over. He was known to correct brattiness by leaving some Siblings without the full Omega experience. I can’t risk my birthday night to turn into another shitshow. 

He carried for what seemed like forever. But I did enjoy the feel of his body. If only it was skin to skin and not just him gripping my legs… still a plus in my book... His scent mixed with the summer night air is the stuff of dreams.

“You need to be a good girl and close your eyes. You know what happens if you displease me.”

I closed my eyes and for added measure, I put my hands over my eyes as he shifted me a bit.

“My eyes are closed now.” 

Omega walked for a few minutes and then stopped.

“We’re here and I’m gonna put you down now. Keep your eyes closed.” he warned.

I obey as he puts me down, his hands are on my hips from behind as he walks me a few more steps. I feel more heat on my skin and I get confused. I’m beginning to wonder if I’m about to get sacrificed. We stop and he removes his hands and by the sound, he walks around me. 

“Ok, open them.”

I bite my bottom lip with anticipation and I also hear Omega’s breath hitch. My hands let go of my face and once again my eyes flutter open. Finally adjusting to darkness and light, I see a campfire in a clearing, blankets, a mountain of pillows, and a small table with food already prepared.

“Happy birthday, min älskling.” he whispers while nuzzling my neck.

The cold metal against my hot skin felt enchanting and I welcome it as a respite from the heat. The summer night air was slow to cool down, the campfire roared, and being with Omega...it was just overwhelming.

He lets go of our embrace and walks me to the blankets. With a fluid motion, he indicates for me to sit down. As I get settled, he walks to the table and takes a plate, and serves me.

“I noticed that you didn’t get to eat, so I took the liberty,”

His eyes crinkle through his mask and I know that he’s is enjoying how stunned I am. The plate was full of my favorites… backed potato, sweet corn, and New York Strip Steak all cooked just the way I like them. He also produces glasses of red wine for us and hands them to me. I place both of them safely out of the way but within reach.

“How did you do all of this? I’m speechless and very… unworthy.”

He turns with his plate in his hands at my words. He shakes his head “no” as he sits beside me. Setting his plate on the blanket, and reaches to take off his mask. My heart pounds at the realization of what he’s doing and I look down. Not out of shame, but to see a ghoul without his mask is against the rules.

He places the mask out of the way and gently lifts up my chin with his thumb and pointer finger. Looking at his human face for the first time, I was captivated.

“You of all humans ARE worthy. You saw me in my true form and you kept caring for me. I’ve been connected to you. And as for getting this setup, a demon has his ways.”

Omega winks as a smirk forms across his face. His blue eyes glow ever brighter and a feeling of calmness claims me.

“Now, eat up before it gets cold.” he orders.


End file.
